


Hunter Hotch

by alienspronkles



Series: Hunters [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Arrested Dean Winchester, Arrested Sam Winchester, Supernatural Hunter Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: Hotch keeps the fact that he knows about hunting to himself. When his team is working a case with murders, they arrest Dean. Now Hotch needs to help Sam with the case all while not raising suspicion.
Series: Hunters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Interrogation rooms

"The Winchesters are dead," Derek said. 

"Obviously not," Rossi sassed before ushering to the interrogation room, Dean smirking at the mirror. 

"Reid, we need information on the Winchesters and you're faster than Garcia," Derek said. "No offense, Baby Girl."

"None taken, Chocolate Thunder," Garcia said from over the phone. 

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Born four years apart, Dean being born on January 24th, 1979, and Sam being born on May 2nd, 1983. Their parents were John and Mary Winchester. Mary Winchester died on November 2nd, 1983 in a fire when Sam was exactly six months old. The fire occurred in Sam's nursery. Ever since then, John has dragged Sam and Dean across the country throughout their childhood, never staying in the same place for more than six months. He also gained an impressive list of charges including petty theft, drunk and disorderly, grave desecration, murder, etc. Sam and Dean have also gotten an impressive list also, mostly of the same things. Sam went to Stanford after getting a full ride. He left after his girlfriend, Jessica Lee Moore, died in a fire exactly 22 years after Mary Winchester. And they've been on the road ever since. Dean was convicted of murders in St. Louis and actually died there. He actually has a grave still to this day. In Baltimore they got arrested for the murder of Karen Giles and a few other murders as well. They escaped then too and a detective who was working on the case named Diana Ballard, her partner Peter Sheridan, was convicted of the crimes. And there was a bank robbery in Milwaukee where the bank got taken over but then Sam and Dean took it over, and another woman died there. A few months after that, they got arrested when they broke into a jewelry store. They spent some time in Green River Detention Center before they escaped. They were arrested later in Colorado before they died in an explosion of the police station, who killed an Agent Henriksen and his team, along with other cops who were working, and a secretary too. They were pretty quiet until they went on a spree killing years later. When they got arrested in Ankeny, Iowa for the murders, they were killed when they tried to escape," Reid rambled. 

"You just gave me a headache," Derek said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"I gave the author a headache too," Reid said. 

"That's a long list," JJ said as she rubbed her eyes. 

"There's also a rumor that they got arrested for the attempted murder of the president of the United States," Reid said, getting weird looks. "But that of course is just a rumor." 

"So where's Sam?" Garcia asked. 

"Since one Winchester brother survived, Sam most likely did too," Reid said. 

"Hotch, you're awfully quiet over there," Rossi pointed out as he looked at Hotch in the corner of the room. 

"I'm thinking," Hotch said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I know, Reid slammed a lot on us just now," Rossi said as he also rubbed his eyes. 

"Excuse me," Hotch said before leaving the room and going into the hallway. 

Hotch pulled out his phone and hesitantly called someone as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Yeah?" A voice on the other end asked. 

"Your brother's in custody," Hotch said quietly. 

"What?! What did he do?" Sam asked with a glare. 

"He got arrested after Reid recognized him. He was walking out of a bar while him and another agent were canvassing the area for anyone who might have seen anything regarding the murders that have been happening," Hotch said. 

"It's a vengeful spirit," Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. "I figured it out. I was just gonna call Dean and tell him that."

"Do you need help?" Hotch asked. 

"Yeah. And then you can arrest me," Sam said sarcastically with a glare. 

"That would be a good idea," Hotch admitted. "Because then you two can escape afterwards."

"I hate getting arrested," Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"I assumed," Hotch said blankly. 

"I'm gonna go get rid of the ghost," Sam said before rubbing his eyes again. "Meet me at ColdWell Cemetery. The body I'm gonna be digging up is Logan Nicolas. He died on his property years ago and they finally tore down the house. So he's going after the people who tore the place down."

"I'll meet you there," Hotch said before hanging up.


	2. Salt and burns

"Do you often warm your hands up over a grave you just burned?" Hotch asked as he walked over to Sam in the cemetery. 

"Only when I'm freezing," Sam said with a smile before looking at the fire in the grave. 

"It is pretty cold," Hotch said as he adjusted his jacket and stared at the grave. 

"It's twenty seven degrees out," Sam said with a laugh. 

"You're just like Reid," Hotch said with a slight smile. "You would get along." 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we'd get along too but seeing as I'm a serial killer, that would be kinda...awkward. He probably won't trust me, ever," Sam said awkwardly. "Not unless he knows about the life."

"Which he probably won't ever," Hotch said. "No one on the team will. I try to keep them out of the loop as much as possible for when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"Yeah. I understand," Sam said, nodding. 

"Reid mentioned there was a rumor of you getting arrested for the attempted murder of the president," Hotch said awkwardly. "Is that true or..."

"That's...That's true," Sam said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Was the president a monster?" Hotch asked with a confused expression. 

"Yeah, uh...possessed by Lucifer actually," Sam said awkwardly. "And he got a woman pregnant, and now Lucifer's kid lives in the bunker with us...after killing Lucifer and saving us." 

"Oh," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. "I think I was better off not knowing about that."

"Yeah, sorry," Sam said awkwardly before turning to look at the fire again. "So how do you wanna do this?"

"I doubt you would go willingly," Hotch said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Which means?" Sam asked before Hotch took off his jacket and tie. "Oh. That's what it means."

Sam awkwardly took off his own jacket and put it on the ground. 

"Sorry for when I kick your ass," Sam said awkwardly. 

"You won't get to," Hotch said.

"You sure about that?" Sam asked with a smile. "You've never seen me fight."

"I'm about to," Hotch said. 

——

"So, Kojak, how's it going?" Dean asked with a smirk. 

"Dean, you're going to prison either way. But you can help us and maybe get your sentence reduced," Derek said. "Just tell us where Sam is."

"Sammy's not here," Dean said with a smirk. "But I can take a message if you'd like." 

Derek rubbed his eyes before hearing the door to the interrogation room open. He turned and froze when he saw Hotch bringing Sam into the room, both of them covered in cuts and bruises. 

"What the hell happened?" Derek asked. 

"Your friend got his ass kicked is what it looks like," Dean said with a smirk, Derek glaring. 

"So did your brother," Hotch said before shoving Sam in a chair. "Morgan. A word."

Derek nodded before they left the room and went behind the glass. 

"Are you okay?" JJ asked, Hotch wincing when she touched a cut on his forehead. 

"I'm fine," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. "He didn't go down without a fight."

"How'd you find him?" Reid asked. 

"You mentioned grave desecration and all of the victims worked for a construction company that recently demolished a property owned by Logan Nicolas. And I just thought like they would,” Hotch said. 

“What do you mean?” Derek asked. 

“They believe in monsters so I figured I’d find out where Logan was buried and I decided to check it out,” Hotch said. “And I was right. He was burning Logan’s remains.”

“Why?” Reid asked. 

“Because, and I quote him on this, ‘you can get rid of ghosts if you salt and burn the remains.’ And then he and I got into a...an altercation,” Hotch said, gesturing to his face. 

“You won, that’s all that counts,” Rossi said. 

“I almost lost,” Hotch said, rubbing his eyes and stumbling slightly. 

“Alright. Let’s get a medic or something,” JJ said. 

“No. No. I’m fine,” Hotch said, rubbing his eyes again. “I’m fine.”

“If Sam mentioned burning the remains thinking it was a ghost doing the killings, that makes them innocent of the murders,” Reid said. 

“Why’d you put them in the same room?” Rossi asked. 

“I want to see how they react to each other, in case one of them has more of a dominant personality and role in the relationship,” Hotch said before turning and seeing the interrogation room empty. 

“What the hell?” Derek asked before they ran into the interrogation room. 

“How did they?” Rossi asked. 

“I left the notepad here,” Derek said before looking at the notepad on the table. 

_See you soon, Kojak._

“Oh that’s so unsettling,” Derek said to himself. 

“Knowing the Winchesters, they’re halfway across the country by now,” Rossi said blankly. 

“They’ll show up eventually,” Hotch said. “Let’s just go back to the hotel. It’s late.”


End file.
